This invention relates to vehicle seat arrangements containing at least one side-operating air bag module which includes a gas generator, an air bag package, and a gas delivery device connecting the gas generator and the air bag package and also including a backrest and a seat component connected to the backrest, with the backrest and/or the seat component having a frame consisting of connected frame members.
As used herein, the term "air bag package" means a unit which includes one or more folded air bags with or without a container.
A conventional vehicle seat having a head support is disclosed, for example, in German Patent No. 196 22 662, in which a side-operating air bag module is located in the head area. In this case, an air bag package and a gas generator are connected by a gas delivery device, in which the gas is delivered through a hollow head support rod. The hollow head support rod itself may be used as a gas delivery tube or it may contain a separate gas delivery tube. In this case, the gas generator is located in the backrest, but the reference does not describe any arrangement for accommodating the gas generator.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 195 05 216 also discloses an air bag module arrangement in which, due to space considerations, the gas generator is located in the seat or in one side of the vehicle separated from the air bag, and the gas is supplied to the air bag through connecting tubes. In this case as well, there is no description of any arrangement for accommodating the gas generator.